Unexpected Arrival
by DaBear
Summary: An unexpected arrival changes the third season finale. Warning Character Death!!
1. Unexpect Arrival

**Unexpected Arrival**  
by DaBear

_ This story is rated R for language and disturbing images. Includes spoilers for Graduation 1 & 2 in season 3.   
These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy and such forth and so on... i.e. NOT ME.   
An unexpected arrival changes the third season finale.  
Warning Character Death!!_

The two girls crash through the half-circle window and out onto the roof outside. One light, one dark. The glow from the streetlight illuminating the battle taking place. The stars seem to be the only spectators to the fight waged between these two Slayers. The fight is vicious and fast, blow after blow being thrown and blocked. Feint followed by counterstrike, a riposte leg sweep coming on the tail of a particularly nasty palm strike. Neither girl seeming to have the upper hand for a long enough period to do anything productive towards ending the fight. Buffy's speed and agility more then making up for Faith's greater height and strength. Finally able to wrest the wickedly curved blade away from Faith, Buffy gains the upper hand. Trying to avoid her own knife Faith is desperate to get away from Buffy, and makes her fatal mistake. 

Faith sees the recognition of the mistake flash across her sister slayers eyes, sees the darkness blaze out at her from the blonds hazel eyes and in slow motion she watches, as the blade draws back and then begins its inevitably fatal stroke towards Faith's unprotected stomach. 

It never lands. As the blond Slayers arm reaches its apex it is grabbed by a large and strong hand. Before the blond can turn around to face the new threat Buffy jerks in place, and the knife falls out of her twitching hand. The knifes clangs as it hits the cement roof is the only sound in the night. Every noise has stopped, seemingly hushed as if a large hand had dropped across the night and muffled the sound, no crickets chirped, no passing noise from automobiles, no sirens off in the night.

Faith watches as Buffy coughs gently and blood spills from her lips, leaving a dark red trail down her chin and onto her shirt. Buffy slowly collapses in on herself, sliding bonelessly to the ground. Faith now sees the hilt of a knife sticking out from in-between the third and fourth rib, the bright red stain spreading across the back of the blond slayers shirt. 

Faith looks up in shock at the man that had killed Buffy. Had placed a knife in her back. Cleanly and smoothly piercing the heart and ending the life of the petite blond.

Smirking at the stunned look on Faith's face Xander Harris takes out a cellular phone and calmly says "Couldn't let her go and save Angel now could I, not after all the trouble it took me to find that damned poison in the first place, hummm?" He then dials a number into the phone and waits a second as it rings on the other end. "Hey Mayor, mission accomplished. Yup, one slayer off to the great beyond. Yes Buffy. No. She's fine. What? Hey, you've known from the beginning... Yes, of course. Right here. Yeah, sure." Handing the phone to a still confused Faith he says, "Mayor wants to talk to you." After giving Faith the phone he reaches down and pulls the knife out from Buffy's back and then calmly reaches around and slits her throat to make sure of her death.

Shrugging at Xanders actions Faith puts the phone to her ear. {Yeah Boss?}

"And how are you tonight, my dear?" comes the rich, warm tones of the Richard Wilkins III, Mayor of Sunnydale.

"Fine now that the cavelry arrived. How long you have the X-Man on the payroll Boss?" Faith asks.

"Oh, Alexander has been on board for a while now. Longer then you have in fact. Yes, that boy shows real potential. I was very happy when he reported that you two had gotten together." Faith hears the mayor sigh over the phone "He's a good boy Faith, you should give him another chance."

A crashing sound comes from where Xander is cleaning out the remaining glass from the broken window. Faith watches as Xander hops up into the apartment and goes into the kitchen to grab some garbage bags from under the sink. Wondering at what Xander is doing Faith responds to the Mayor "Well boss, if I had known we were working on the same side I may have. I really didn't want a conflict of intrests ya know?"

"That's one of the things I like about you Faith, you have a work ethic not seen much now a days." 

Xander has now gotten an axe from Faiths weapon cache and sticks his head out the window to ask, "Faith, you got any duct tape?"

"Hall cabinet."

"Thanks."

From the phone Faith hears the mayor say something. "Huh, sorry Boss Xand asked me something. What'd you say?"

"I was saying that there is a change of plans Faith. I want you and Alexander there to go ahead and leave town tonight, with Miss Summers there out of the picture there really is no reason for your presence tommorow. As much as I would have loved for you to be there. Now, as a going away present to you two kids I am going to settle my remaining affairs and split them between your two accounts. I don't really need money where I am going after all. Now, make sure you take you bank card with you. Have a nice life Faith dear and tell Alexander goodbye for me." With that the Mayor-cum-demon hangs up the connection.

Flipping the phone closed Faith watches as Xander hops out the window with a box of garbage bags from her kitchen, an axe and a roll of duct tape. Xander calmly kneels down next to Buffy and raising the hand axe calmly proceeds to chop off Buffy's head, arms and legs. Wrapping the six different body parts in six seperate garbage bags and duct taping them closed, Xander then throws them over the patio railing into the trash dumpster three stories below. Grinning at Faith he strips off the pair of latex gloves she hadn't know he was wearing and he throws those into another garbage bag before stripping off his pants and shirt. Faith just leans back against the edge of the roof and leers at the young man as he throws the cloths into the garbage bag before he grabs a duffle off the floor where Faith hadn't seen it and pulls on a pair of black running pants and a black T-shirt. 

Closing up the last trash bag Xander looks at Faith and says with a nod towards the dumpster. "Go ahead and pack up what you want to take, we should be out of here before Giles or Willow come looking for her." 

"What the fuck just happened Xand?" Faith asks with hands on hips, refusing to move till he tell her.

"Besides my saving your shapely ass?" Xander says with a leer.

Smacking Xander upside the head, Faith asks "What the fuck Xand? When'd you switch sides, huh? I could have used some reliable backup on some of my other jobs. You know I hate working with vamps!! There too fucking stupid for their own good."

Rubbing the back of his head Xander replies, "Not my decision Faith. Mayor foots the bill, he gets to call the shots." Shrugging his shoulders he continous, "A few weeks after Angel came back I was approached by some of the mayors people, it started out real simple. I watch Angel and report his actions and I get paid a grand a week. Not bad money considering I was doing that on my own. Moved up to general handy man/contract killer from there. Now I get Angels head on a stick, my tormenting fellow students turned into monster kibble and quite a nice retirement fund. Not bad for the town loser huh? Now go grab your shit, beautiful, we need to be outta town by dawn."

Grinning at this turn in life Faith chuckles and with a bounce to her step Faith heads past Xander inside and with a wink and a smack on the ass asks, "Where we headed to stud?"

"Damn Faith, watch that." Replies Xander rubbing his rear. "Slayer strength remember. And I was thinking Vegas. How's that sound?"

"You know you like it rough boy toy," comes Faiths voice from her bedroom. "And Sin City sounds like a blast, babe."

++++ 

Fifteen minutes later Xander and Faith are walking arm in arm past the dumpster holding Buffy's remain and Xander asks Faith, "Hey, when we get to Vegas, you want to get married?"

"Sure. But I don't see how your going to beat the engagement gift you got me." Faith says nodding towards the dumpster.

With a maniacal grin and a glint to his eyes Xander says "Don't worry, love. I'll think up something." 

  
  
  


---------------------  
**_DaBear_**


	2. Scooby Snacks

**Scooby Snacks**   
by DaBear   
_Rated R for language, disturbing images, gore and death. Third season spoiler warning. The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, and such forth and so on... i.e. NOT ME.  
Follow up to 'Unexpected Arrival'. An unexpected arrival changes the third season finale.   
Warning Multiple Character Death!!_

**Angels Mansion**

Willow and Oz are sitting in Angels room watching the souled vampire toss and turn on the bed. His temperature is up above human norms and Willow is getting worried about Buffy. The red headed hacker has her werewolf boyfriends hand in a crushing grip, her worry obvious on her face. Glancing up at the clock she turns towards Oz and whispers, "She's going to be to late isn't she?"

Glancing up at the clock himself the stoic young man looks sadly at Angel and simply says, "Maybe." Getting up from the chair he heads over to the door and leaves the room. Faintly Willow can hear him pick up the phone and after a second start to talk to someone, probably Giles at the Library. A few minutes later he comes back into the room with a frown on his normally expressionless face. Looking at his girlfriend Oz says, "I called Giles to see if he could send Xander over so that we could go and look for Buffy. But he says that Xander left for here over two hours ago."

"You don't think Xander went after Buffy to try and get her to spare Faith again do you?" Willow asks anxiously. She really can't understand Xanders reactions to the situation. Faith's evil, she's proved that over and over these last few weeks. She should be in jail or dead. Then Willow thinks about her friend and what she thinks may have passed between him and the rogue slayer and reconsiders his actions. If Faith had slept with him, this is just the sort of action Xander would take. He is very loyal to those he cares about. But Willow can't believe that Xander would choose Faith over her and Buffy.

On the bed Angel is muttering to himself. Every once in a while she can just make out a word that he is saying. "Buffy... Mayor... love... walrus... no... burning... hot... HOT... ungghh." Rushing over to the bed Willow dips a towel into the bowl of water on the nightstand and wipes Angels forehead tenderly. Looking up at Oz she's frowning and very worried. 

"We really need to find Buffy soon Oz."

Oz is nodding his head in agreement with her as his eyes widen with fear and surprise. Willow sees the look in his eyes and spins back around to Angel as his hair starts to flame. Acting quickly Willow grabs the bowl of water off the nightstand and drenches Angels head with it. Unfortunately it does little good. As the two teens watch in horror their friend bursts into flame. Running to the bathroom Willow is trying to get more water into the bowl as the flames catch the bed sheets on fire. Oz runs out of the room towards the kitchen where he remembers there being a bucket. Willow comes back into the room at a run and trips over the edge of the carpet. The bowl of water goes flying and spills uselessly across the floor. Willows head hits the floor with a surprisingly sharp **_CRACK_**. As she lays still on the floor her blood quickly pools under her head from the large wound on her temple and seeps into the carpet staining it in an ever increasing circle.

The form of Angel on the bed turns to dust without anyone to see, yet the flames continue to spread across the room, catching the walls aflame and finding delightful tinder in the many drawings scattered around the room.

It is much to late for Angel as Oz comes racing up the stairs with a bucket of water, and as the flames reach the rug that Willow is slowly bleeding to death on and set it alight, a similar flame spreads across the floor towards the door. The flames now have the whole room in their control and as Oz reaches the door the flames reach Willow, setting her hair and clothing alight in a macabre dance of heat and flame, of death and destruction. Shouting in horror at the sight of his girlfriend on fire, Oz tries to enter the room, only to be rebuffed by the overwhelming heat. Throwing the bucket of water the he had carried up the stairs onto the flames in the doorway he tries again to enter the room to get to his Willow. The flames quickly surge back into place in the doorway and slowly begin to seep down the hallway to the rest of the house.

Leaping over the flames the young musician reaches Willow's body. Smothering out the flames on her cloths and hair with his jacket he picks his limp girlfriend up in his arms and turning back towards the door he is stopped by the flames. They have weakened the doorway and the roof above it and as he watches the roof collapses and covers the doorway in a heap of ruble. Turning back around Oz runs towards the only other means of escape in the room, the window. Running at it full tilt he curls his arms around Willow and leaps at the drapery covered window. As his feet leave the ground he turns in air to take the brunt of the breaking glass on his back. The window shatters and as the two teens are falling through the drapes catch hold of the young man and wrap around his legs. The other end of the drapes fails to tear free and as the two teens fall towards the ground the drapes tighten around Oz's ankle's and jerks him to a stop hanging upside down twenty feet from the ground. As he comes to a sudden stop his grip on Willow loosens and she is torn from his grasp by gravity. He couldn't have know that she was already dead from the lose of blood and the burns, and as her body falls the remaining twenty feet to the ground Oz screams out in agony and horror as her head hits the ground and bursts like an overripe fruit.

**Sunnydale High School Library**

Giles and Cordelia are sitting at the table in the middle of the Library searching through musty old books trying to find any weaknesses for an Olvikon demon. Other then dropping a mountain on it or throwing it in to a volcano, of course. Something that is feasible, since they only have one day to make this work. It is slow going and Giles is constantly worrying that Buffy has not checked in yet. The time limit on the poison has passed and he hopes that she was able to get Faith to Angel in time. 

The phone rings on the counter and interrupts his train of thought. Getting up from his chair he walks over to the phone and answers it.

{Sunnydale High Library. Rupert Giles speaking.} 

{Mr. Giles this is Sunnydale Memorial calling.} 

{Oh my, is everything all right?} 

{I am afraid it is not Mr. Giles. I have the sad duty of telling you that Willow Rosenburg is dead. Since we cannot reach Ms. Rosenburgs parents, you are listed as her next contact. Do you have any idea where her parents are Mr. Giles?} 

{Willow's dead?} asked Giles in a strained tone of voice. 

{Yes, sir. She was found outside a house on Crawford Street by the Sunnydale Fire Department, the house was on fire and it looks as if she tried to escape by jumping from a second story window.} 

{What about Oz? How is he?} 

{I am sorry sir no one else was found at the scene, yet. Do you know where Ms. Rosenburgs' parents are?} 

{I am sorry no. They left town for the weekend.} 

{Thank you sir. And you have my condolences.} 

Giles slowly puts the phone back in the cradle and stares at it as if wishing it to ring once more and tell him it was all a big mistake. 

As Giles is staring at the phone Oz comes bursting into the Library and heads directly to the book cage. Ripping open the door he goes in and begins gathering weapons. 

Cordeilia looks up from her book startled. She hadn't heard the phone conversation and had no clue as to the current situation and the most recent developments. "How's Angel? Did Buffy get Faith to him in time?" 

Cordy is surprised at Oz's sudden sob, and gets up to go over to the cage. Before she gets there Oz steps out of the cage with an axe in one hand, a sword in the other, a crossbow strapped to his back with a quiver of bolts on his hip and a knife in his belt. Staring out of dead eyes Oz tells the tale of Angels demise and the death of his beloved Willow. 

Once he finishes the short tale he asks, "I am going to go kill Faith, since I can only assume that she has killed Buffy. Are you two coming with me?" 

Giles and Cordelia glance at each other and then looking at Oz they nod in unison. 

**Faith's abandoned apartment**

Giles and Oz are the first ones to the open apartment door. Peering into the room they can see scattered furniture and broken glass that give tell to the fight that occurred. Both men step warily into the room and look around for anyone. Oz heads around to the room with Giles on his heals to check the bedroom. Seeing the disorder in the room both men know that Faith left in a hurry, her cloths scattered across the floor and a spilled bottle of Jack Daniel's laying next to the bed. 

Cordelia is the first one to look out of the window and see the pools of blood congealing there. At her startled scream both men come running from the bedroom and seeing her pointing towards the window they race over there expecting to see the worst. All that they see is blood. There is no body, but the amount of blood on the roof is enough to tell all three that something died here tonight. 

Oz is the first one to see the blood trail leading to the balcony railing and he heads over to it and leans over to see what is below. Seeing only a dumpster he is about to turn around and go back in when his heightened senses spot the blood seeping out of a bag on top of the pile of refuse. 

With a startled exclamation Oz runs back inside and leaves the apartment heading down the stairs three at a time trying to get to the ground floor as quickly as possible. Reaching the first floor landing he hits the release bar on the fire door and is running around the building towards the dumpster as fast as he can. 

Reaching the dumpster he jumps up and grabs a hold of the edge and pulls himself up and into he bin. Seeing the bag that he saw blood leaking from was much small for a body Oz reaches to his belt and pulls out the knife he had gotten from the school. Slowly cutting open the smallest bag and hoping to all the Gods and Angels in Heaven that it's not what he think it is. Please be a ham, or a rotten bit of steak, please be anything but... 

"oh God..." 

"What is it Oz?" huffs Giles as he comes up to the trash dumpster. Leaning against it trying to get his breath back he almost misses Oz's quite reply. 

"It's Buffy." 

"Is she ok, do we need to get her to a hospital?" asks the hopeful Watcher. 

"No, Giles. There is no need for a hospital." 

"What do you mean? She is surly not napping in there for the lovely surroundings. Come on lets get her to the hospital." 

"Giles she has been chopped to pieces. A hospital won't be able to help. 

"No! No I won't believe..." Giles begins as he pulls himself up into the dumpster. Seeing Oz holding Buffy's severed head Giles moans and drops back to the ground. Pounding his fist into the side of the dumpster Giles screams "No!" over and over again. 

Cordelia comes running up as Oz jumps from the bin. She is holding a piece of paper in her hand and is staring at the wailing Giles on the floor. Oz seeing the piece of paper grabs it from her hand and reads it to himself. It's in Xanders near illegible scrawl, which is the first of the unpleasant surprises to come. 

_Hey gang,  
  
I hope Angels death was as painful as the Mayor told me it would be.  
  
I told Buffy that she should have left Faith alone, so she brought this upon herself.   
  
Hope you all have a wonderful Graduation.  
  
Hugs and Kisses  
X & F_

  


---------------------  
  
TBC...  
**_DaBear_**


	3. Deliver Us from Evil

**Deliver Us from Evil - Part 3 of Twisted Reality**   
by DaBear   
_Rated R for language, disturbing images, gore and death. Third season spoiler warning. The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, and such forth and so on... i.e. NOT ME.  
Follow up to 'Unexpected Arrival' and 'Scooby Snacks'. An unexpected arrival changes the third season finale.   
Warning Multiple Character Death!!_

**Sunnydale High School  
After the Graduation Ceremony**

The massacre was over. Bodies litter the courtyard in silent testimonial to the rise and fall of one man's century long quest for ultimate power. The final body count well into the triple digits there is no one left of the Class of '99 SunnyDale High. Every student, parent and faculty member that had shown up to the Graduation Ceremony was dead. Either eaten by the Mayor in his orgy of Assencion or drained by his vampire cadre that he had called in whilst the eclipse of the sun hid the deadly Sun from the sky. 

Snapshots in death. Cordelia Chase lay upon the front steps of the school. Her neck torn open and her blood drained by a nameless vampire, one of the Mayor's nameless horde. Her hair is mussed, her makeup smeared and she is missing a shoe. Even in death the Hellmouth wishes to ruin her carefully maintained façade . 

Wesley Wyndam-Price's body is laid out near the shattered graduation stage. He had died while running away from the newly risen Olvikon demon, Wesley had tripped and fallen over an upturned chair, breaking his neck upon the uneven ground. Which is quite an unflattering death for the Watcher. Luckily for him and his face conscious family no one alive knows the circumstances of his demise. 

Rupert Giles had died in the heroic yet suicidal final attack on the transformed Mayor of Sunnydale. The rocket launcher having proved ineffective, as he had feared it might. Removing his glasses for the last time he had sighed in resignation and then grinning a grin he let out Ripper to play. Running forward towards the demon he had pulled a cord which in turn stripped the pins off of the ten white phosphorus grenades strapped to his chest. Taunting the Mayor, Ripper managed to get himself eaten. Fifteen seconds later the middle portion of the mayors transformed body was blown apart by the combined explosions of the grenades, and Mayor Richard Wilkins III was no more. 

Daniel 'OZ' Osborne's remains were never found. 

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
The MGM Grand**

"Hey Faith baby, come on out here a sec." 

Coming out of the bathroom, Faith is wearing not a stitch of clothing and is casually drying her hair with a towel. Unconcerned at her nakedness Faith walks over to the king-sized bed and asks, "What's up stud?" 

Momentarily distracted by Faiths luscious body Xander fails to respond for a second. And then snapping out of the slight daze he was in he gestured at he TV playing the news across the room. 

{...And now back to our main story this evening. The quite town of Sunnydale, California was shocked today when two rival gangs disrupted the Graduation Ceremony for the Local High School. During the confrontation somehow a gas main was pierced and caused an explosion killing most or all of the attending students, family and faculty...} 

"Looks like he did it, luv." Xander says with a wide grin to Faith's delighted expression. 

Dropping the towel to the floor Faith slides seductively into Xanders lap and wrapping her arms around his neck she slowly lowers her head and kisses him. Letting the kiss deepen for a few seconds, she chuckles against his lips as she feels Xander respond to her. Pulling back after a minute she grins an evil grin and says "No nookie till you marry me mister." 

Laughting in delight Xander picks Faith up and swings her around the room, all the while smiling up at her. Finally putting her down he says, "Go get dressed and we'll go find one of those all night chapels." As Faith walks over to her bag, which was still unpacked, he watches her swaying posterior and smiles a lusty smile. "Hey baby, you want to get married by an Elvis Impersonator?" 

**Sunnydale High School  
12:35 a.m.**

The clouds are weeping down upon the site of the Massacre of the Class of '99. The rain hiding the full moon and seeming to try and wash away the hurt, hide the fear and the pain as well. That is something that will never happen though. Half of the population of the town of Sunnydale has died today. The others will begin to move away, tired of the town's many problems. Tired of the gangs, tired of the fear at night. Inside 5 years the town will be empty. The people all gone. Leaving the Hellmouth to the demons. 

From the ruble of the school comes a skittering sound. Rocks shifting along rocks. The ruble shifts and a clawed hand emerges into the rain soaked night, followed quickly by a mud streaked muzzle. Once emerged into the night the fearsome creature raises its muzzle to the night sky and howls its broken heart into the night. 

The Prophesy of the Wolfen  
  
_ Jealousy shall eat the Light   
And Fire shall eat the Innocent.  
The Wyrm shall eat the Wisdom Bringer  
And a Demon shall eat the Beauty  
Fear shall eat the Weak  
Five shall be eaten  
Only one shall remain  
To wreck vengeance upon the Betrayer  
To kill the Darkness  
That consumed the Light  
Only one to live on from that night  
The Wolfen shall hunt, and none shall sway him.  
  
  
  
Et ne nos inducas in temptationem, sed libera nos a malo_   
  
---------------------  
**_DaBear_**


End file.
